bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rukongai (Fanon Canon)
The Rukongai (流魂街, literally "Wandering Soul City"), otherwise known as the "Rukon District", is the massive residential area where all souls live in the afterlife. Overview Rukongai is divided into 320 districts (80 in North Rukongai, 80 in West Rukongai, et cetera), each numbered in descending order on how far they are from the center; this results in the higher-numbered (and farther) districts decaying into slums. Thus, while District 1 is peaceful and lawful, much like the antiseptic lifestyle of early-Edo Era Kyoto, District 80 is a hardscrabble, violent, crime-infested area that more depicts Heian era Kyoto. The duties of the Gotei 13 Divisions include defending allocated districts of Rukongai. However, which Division is responsible for which district has not been stated. The living standards in Rukongai decline sharply beyond the fiftieth district, with an increase in people wearing rags and no footwear. According to statistics from the last 550 years, no Rukongai resident wears sandals beyond District 59. Rukongai is full of families that are not related by blood. People die at different times and places, and it is rare for a person to find their real family in the vast Rukongai. When a soul arrives in Soul Society, they are given a ticket according to the time they died and are sent off in different directions. Even if two people were to die together, if they do not receive tickets at the same time, they will not know where the other is. 101 years ago, many souls in Rukongai mysteriously vanished due to the experiments of Sōsuke Aizen. These occurrences continued for about a month before the Shinigami sent Kensei Muguruma and a team from the Ninth Division to investigate. The Visored were Hollowfied in a forest in the west of the 6th ward of the Fugai District on the same night that the 9th Division team arrived to begin their investigation. Tessai Tsukabishi used forbidden Kidō to teleport the Visored back to the lab of Kisuke Urahara in Seireitei in a bid to save them. When the balance of souls between the Human World and Soul Society is endangered, the Shinigami can request permission to kill citizens in Rukongai in order to restore the balance of souls between the two worlds. When the Vandenreich destroyed a large amount of Hollows, Twelfth Division Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi orders members of his Division to kill 28,000 Rukongai residents without first attaining permission to restore the balance of souls. Geography As the Rukongai consists of an immense area, the geography varies greatly. However, much of the climate resembles that of , with mild summers and moderate rainfall. Temperatures drop during the winter, with particularly harsh weather to the far north and west. The more central districts around the Seireitei also receive heavy snow. To the north there is an expansive forest which is thicker on the border of West Rukongai, and the fringes of a steppe-like environment to the north-east. The west consists of forested mountains and valleys. East Rukongai also has some deciduous forest, but as it lies on a low-land plain there is extensive agriculture in these districts, mainly in the form of cereal crops towards the north and rice in the south where there are more wetlands. South Rukongai has a smaller mountain range than the west and its climate is much more temperate, bordering on the tropical. Rice is cultivated here along with citrus trees. Additionally, there is a large fresh water lake located in East Rukongai where some of the major rivers that run through the central Rukongai districts are deposited. Distance is measured in the Soul Society with , which is based on the traditional Japanese system of measurement. One ri is roughly equivalent to four kilometers, or two and a half miles. Economy The official currency of the Soul Society is , and it is paid to Shinigami within the Gotei 13 as salary. However, as one gets further away from the Seireitei trading and bartering becomes the more prevalent market base. Known Districts North Rukongai East Rukongai West Rukongai South Rukongai Behind the Scenes This is a free-to-edit article for all those involved in the Fanon Canon project. Please follow the same format as listed above.